This project involves the investigation of the congenital glaucomas and congenital anomalies of the eye often associated with glaucoma with the goals of developing a better understanding of the etiology, pathogenesis, natural course and response to therapy of these uncommon diseases. It is hoped to develop a new classification of these anomalies based on clinically observable structural changes within the eye and therapeutic response. Such a classification would be useful in clarifying international communication concerning these diseases. Patients and relatives will be evaluated to determine genetic and/or non-genetic factors. Complete ocular and general physical examination accompanied by indicated laboratory testing is hoped to provide a better understanding of associated systemic defects. Long-term follow-up will provide data for evaluation of visual potential following various therapeutic regimens.